Un lugar en el corazón
by Gale-Frost3000
Summary: Esta historia historia tratara del viaje de Gale Frost, un unicornio que busca su lugar en este mundo, pero nunca espero encontrarse con algo mas, algo que le cambiaría la vida para siempre.
1. 01-En busca de un hogar

Bueno, esta es la historia de mi OC, sobre como busca su lugar donde pueda encajar, pero nunca se esperaba que se encontraría con algo más. Bueno, sin más que decir, disfrútenlo

01.-En busca de un hogar

Mi nombre es Gale Frost, soy un unicornio y me la ha estado viajando buscando mi sitio en este mundo, buscando un sitio en el que me sienta acogido, ya que no sentía que encajaba en mi antiguo hogar, solo quiero encontrar un sitio donde pertenezca, donde pueda vivir en paz, pero no estoy solo en mi búsqueda, en mi búsqueda me acompaña mi compañero Timber, un lobo de madera que encontré cuando era solo un cachorro un día que me había adentrado al bosque Everfree, desde entonces me ha acompañado, es lo más cercano que he tenido de un amigo, ya que como me la he pasado viajando, no he conocido a muchos ponies, la única pony con la que me relacionado es mi prima, quien también se encuentra de viaje, pero ella lo hace por su trabajo, mi cutie mark es un copo de nieve, esto debido a que mi especialidad es la magia de hielo. En estos momentos me encuentro a las afueras del bosque Everfree, donde tengo planeado pasar la noche para mañana adentrarme a este para acortar camino hacia Hoofington, no me asustaba el bosque, ya que me he adentrado a este varias veces para acortar camino, y ya tengo en cuenta los peligros que puedo encontrarme, sin contar que si me pierdo puedo contar con el sentido del olfato de Timber, el cual era muy agudo, en cierta forma, el bosque no me significaba problema, solo esperábamos el día de mañana al lado de una fogata

-Mañana será un día duro compañero-dije acariciando a Timber en la frente-¿Estás preparado?-

Este solo me contesto dando un enérgico ladrido, tal parece que estaba más ansioso que nervioso, y puedo decir que yo estaba igual, esperaba con ansias llegar a la ciudad, solo espero, que hay sea donde pertenezco, solo quería un lugar al que pudiera llamar "hogar". Me quede contemplando la hermosa noche estrellada, noche que la princesa Luna trae para nosotros, me quede dormido viendo el brillar de las estrellas. Al amanecer me desperté temprano y alistamos nuestras cosas para adentrarnos al bosque

-¿Preparado?-dije, Timber solo respondió aullado y moviendo la cola-Bien, entonces andando, es un largo camino que recorrer-

Comenzamos a caminar para adentrarnos al bosque, cuando ya nos habíamos adentrado a este solo caminamos unos instantes y ya había desaparecido de la vista el lugar de donde entramos, seguimos el rumbo derecho asegurándonos de no dar vueltas tan seguido para no desorientarnos, seguimos caminando como por una hora hasta llegar a un lago en el centro del bosque, nos detuvimos para tomar algo de agua y continuar, pero algo me llamo la atención

-¡AYUDA!- Se oyó por las cercanías del lugar-¡POR FAVOR, QUE ALGUN PONY NOS AYUDE!

Se escuchaba el grito de socorro de, seguramente algún pony que se adentro al bosque, pero las voces se oían como las de unas potrillas. Sin pensármelo dos veces me dirigí en la dirección de donde se oían las voces, solo espero poder llegar a tiempo.

Bueno, esta es la primera parte de mi historia, espero que les haya gustado, y bueno, adiós a todos


	2. 02-Paseando por el bosque

02.-Paseando por el bosque

Corría con todas mis fuerzas para intentar ayudar al pony o los ponies que estuvieran en peligro, Timber me seguía muy de cerca, siempre a mi lado, pero en este momento lo que más rondaba en mi cabeza era el que estaba haciendo algún pony dentro del bosque Everfree –algo irónico que yo lo diga- pero esta vos se hoya como de una potrilla, lo cual me preocupaba mas. Cuando estaba más cerca de donde provenían los gritos, pude escuchar otras dos voces más, lo que me alarmo mas, ya que significaría que no es una potrilla, sino mas aunque todas mis dudas se despejaron cuando llegue, todas mis dudas se despejaron al ver que se trataban de tres potrillas, también de inmediato identifique el motivo por lo que gritaban, resulto que estaban rodeadas de una jauría de lobos de madera, sin pensármelo corrí con ellas poniéndolas detrás de mí, quedando entre los lobos y ellas, Timber también se puso atrás mío cuidando mi retaguardia, de repente un lobo se lanzo al ataque, yo lo primero que hice fue realizar un contraataque lanzando un rayo de hielo, dejándolo congelado y sin pensármelo dos veces, inicie un ataque para mantenerlos a distancia lanzando rayos de hielo a varios de ellos, aunque uno se me intento acercar por el lado, pero por suerte Timber alcanzo a interceptarlo antes de que se acercara mas y lo obligo a retroceder, parecía interminable, no paraban de atacarnos, no podríamos seguir manteniendo un ataque por mucho tiempo, no porque se me acabaran las energías, sino porque cada vez aparecían mas y mas, después reconocí el sector el que me encontraba, este era el mismo sitio donde encontré a Timber, por lo que recordé que cerca había un rio muy grande, lo que me dio una idea para salir de este problema.

-Pequeñas, cuando les indique quiero que corran derecho hacia la derecha, ¿entendieron?-Las tres potrillas asintieron con la cabeza un poco, aunque estaban asustadas- Tranquilas, me encargare de sacarlas de aquí, bien, a mi señal…¡YA!-

De inmediato comenzaron a correr, y yo las seguí por detrás, atacando a cualquiera que intentase atacarlas a ellas o a Timber, mientras que Timber me cubría, al llegar al rio Timber se encargo de mantenerlos a raya mientras yo congelaba parte del rio formando un puente, cuando termine deje que las potrillas pasaran junto a Timber, yo mientras me encargue de detenerlos por el tiempo suficiente para que cruzaran, después fui yo. Cuando ya estaba al otro lado me asegure de detenerlos rompiendo el puente, dejando a algunos lobos caer al rio, haciendo que se los llevara la corriente, el resto de ellos no pudieron pasar, dejándonos relativamente a salvo, ya que en este bosque nos podemos encontrar con cosas mucho peores que los lobos de madera, aunque me seguía intrigando el asunto de que hacían tres potrillas en este bosque

-¿Me pueden decir que hacían en este bosque ustedes tres solas, que no saben las cosas que hay en el bosque Everfree?-Dije casi a modo de regañarlas.

-Es que vinimos a ver a alguien que vive aquí en este bosque para ver si nos podría ayudar a encontrar nuestras Cutie Marks, pero no se encontraba en casa, y cuando íbamos a regresar, nos topamos con la jauría de lobos de madera, y del miedo corrimos para escapar sin saber hacia dónde nos dirigíamos, luego llegaste tu por suerte-Dijo la potrilla de color amarillo claro con una crin rojo brillante, a punto de llorar.

-Tranquila, tranquila, pero a la próxima vez que se adentren a este bosque háganlo con compañía, bueno, permítanme presentarme, mi nombre es Gale Frost-Timber se pone a mi lado y yo le acaricio la cabeza-Y este de aquí es Timber-

-Un gusto, yo soy Applebloom-En eso señala a otra potrilla unicornio de color gris muy claro con una crin rosa claro con purpura pálido- Ella es Sweetie Belle-Luego señalo a la ultima potrilla pegaso de color naranja con crin magenta- Y ella es Scootaloo, y nuevamente, muchísimas gracias de nuevo por salvarnos, en cerio, muchísimas gracias-

-No hay de qué, pero ahora lo importante es salir de aquí… ¿de casualidad no recuerdan por donde entraron?-Les pregunte para poder llevarlas de regreso a casa.

-No, por el ataque de los lobos de madera corrimos sin darnos cuenta hacia donde nos dirigíamos, ahora estamos perdidas- Dijo Scootaloo cabizbaja.

-Tranquilas, no se desanimen, las ayudare a regresar, de momento será que empecemos a movernos, por cierto, ¿de donde son?-Pregunte para entender hacia donde debería dirigirme.

-Somos de Ponyville-Dijo Sweetie Belle enérgicamente-¿Sabes hacia donde queda?-

-Tengo una ligera idea de dónde queda, pero no estoy seguro, pero como sea, lo más conveniente sería salir del bosque, ya que hay muchas criaturas que habitan aquí que no son amistosas, así que andando-Dije comenzando a caminar-Y no se preocupen, prometo que las sacare de aquí sanas y salvas-

Después de toda esa charla continuamos caminando hacia donde se suponía que estaría ese pueblo, mientras caminaba me contaron algunas historias de cómo han intentado conseguir sus Cutie Marks, aunque todos sus intento han sido fallidos, pero demuestran tener una gran devoción en ello, también me contaron de la formación de un grupo para conseguir sus Cutie Marks llamado las Cutie Mark Crusaders, que está compuesto por ellas tres y la prima de Applebloom. En cierta forma la charla hizo que la caminata fuera más relajada, aunque de igual forma me mantuve alerto de cualquier cosa que ocurriera a nuestro alrededor, sin contar que Timber también se encontraba alerta de cualquier cosa extraña que sucediera. Seguimos caminando hasta llegar a un claro, yo como estaba acostumbrado a viajar seguía todavía en buen estado, pero las potrillas se encontraban exhaustas -llevábamos una hora caminando- así que decidimos descansar un poco, para evitar sorpresas genere un aro de trampas de hielo alrededor de donde nos encontramos, estas trampas consisten en que cualquiera que la pise quedara congelado, uno de sus beneficios es que son casi invisibles, y cuando termine las potrillas se sintieron curiosas de saber que hacía en el bosque.

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí en el bosque?-Pregunto curiosa Applebloom.

-Lo use de atajo para llegar a Hoofington-Les conteste-Aunque lo hice porque conozco este bosque, de no ser así lo habría rodeado-

-¿Y para que te dirigías hacia Hoofington?-Pregunto aun más curiosa Sweetie Belle.

-Buscando un lugar para vivir-conteste algo melancólico.

-¿Por qué, no tienes casa?-Pregunto esta vez preocupada Applebloom.

-No para ser exacto-En eso di un suspiro-Solo digamos que no me sentía bien donde vivía-

-¿Por qué, alguien te molestaba?-Me pregunto algo exaltada Scootaloo.

-No, solo que no me sentía muy cómodo donde vivía-Dije mirando hacia el cielo-No sé por qué, pero no podía dormir bien, me encontraba casi siempre sin ánimo o sin energía, era como si estuviera enfermo, como si no perteneciera allí, y ningún médico o psicólogo pudo ayudarme, por lo que decidí iniciar un viaje para encontrar un sitio donde vivir, pero no loe encontrado-

-Mmmmm… ¡YA SE!-Dijo Applebloom dando un salto-¿Qué tal si visitas Ponyville?-

-Podría intentarlo, después de todo no pierdo nada-Dije dándoles una sonrisa-Por cierto, ustedes me dijeron que se habían adentrado al bosque buscando a alguien que vive aquí, ¿se puede saber quién es?-

-No sabemos si la conoces, pero se llama Zecora y es una cebra, ella vive dentro de este bosque, y es muy sabia y buena haciendo pociones-Contesto Applebloom.

-Qué raro, no pensé que hubieran cebras en esta parte de Equestria-Dije con algo de intriga.

En eso se acciona una de las trampas de hielo, por lo que deje a las pequeñas al cuidado de Timber mientras yo fui a investigar que la acciono, cuando llegue pude ver a un gallo dragón completamente congelado, por lo que decidí regresar y decirle a las potrillas que debíamos seguir avanzando, cuando llegamos unos de los bordes del perímetro que hice de las trampas las deshice todas, incluyendo el hielo que tenia atrapado al gallo dragón, luego continuamos inmediatamente, para mantener la distancia entre él y nosotros, Timber se mantenía atrás para poder hacerle frente, ya que los lobos de madera son inmunes a la mirada de piedra del gallo dragón, por lo que podría hacerle frente fácilmente, sin contar que tiene la capacidad de auto-reconstruirse, propia estos animales, aunque al parecer, el gallo dragón no se intereso en nosotros, lo cual me dio un gran alivio. Seguimos caminando sin problemas cinco minutos, ya que me encontré con otro problema, algo que no quería llegar a encontrarme, un campo de Broma venenosa, campo el cual no había forma de rodearlo ni pasar sin tocar las flores, pero más me llamo la atención el que Applebloom conociera de estas flores.

-¿Ya conocías de estas flores Applebloom?-pregunte curioso.

-Por supuesto, sobretodo porque mi hermana y sus amigas fueron afectadas por el veneno de esta planta, afortunadamente Zecora tenía la cura-respondió ella.

-Bueno, por suerte yo también conozco la cura, bien potrillas, arriba de mi lomo-En eso ellas se exaltan.

-Dime que no harás lo que creo que harás-Me dijo algo nerviosa Scootaloo.

-Les prometí sacarlas sanas y salvas de aquí y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas, además, solo será una pequeña bromilla, ¿qué tan malo puede ser?-Les dije guiñándoles el ojo.

-Pero… te metes en tantos problemas por nosotras…-Dijo cabizbaja Sweetie Belle.

-No se preocupen por eso, además, esto tiene cura, y no es la primera vez que caigo en los efectos de esta planta-

En eso me agacho para que ellas suban, aunque tardaron algo en hacerlo y lo hicieron algo dudosas, a Timber me lo lleve levitándolo con magia para que no tocara las plantas, luego me levante y me dispuse a caminar entre las plantas con el cuidado de no dejar caer a ninguna de las potrillas, apenas puse un casco en el terreno de la planta comenzaron a tocarme, cuando me quedaban menos de tres pasos me fui más lento, ya que las potrillas se estaban tambaleando y no quería que llegaran a caer. Cuando finalmente salí del campo me agache muy cuidadosamente para que bajaran y luego baje a Timber dejándolo tranquilamente en el suelo, aunque al parecer las potrillas no se sentían muy a gusto con lo que hice

-Venga ya, no se desanimen, además, no me causara nada malo más que alguna broma que me haga esta planta, nada mas- Dije intentando subirles el ánimo.

-No lo sé, nosotras nos metimos en problemas y tu pagas las consecuencias-Dijo algo deprimida Applebloom.

-Está bien, no es tan malo, además hasta puede ser divertido, como la última vez que me tope con esta planta-Dije soltando una risilla.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto esta vez curiosa Applebloom.

-Por que termine con el pelaje color arcoíris y con crin color verde-Dije casi riéndome-Cuando me mire en un espejo parecía un payaso-

En eso comencé a reír y las potrillas se rieron conmigo, al parecer conseguí subirles el ánimo con una vieja anécdota mía, cuando estábamos a punto de salir del bosque pude oír un grito que provenía del cielo mencionando el nombre de las potrillas, a la que Scootaloo llamo por el nombre de Rainbow Dash, diciéndole que las esperara en la salida, ya que estaba muy denso el bosque para que pudiera aterrizar, sin contar que la salida estaba a unos cuantos pasos más de distancia. Cuando finalmente salimos pude ver a un grupo de ocho ponies, el único macho era grande, de color rojo con una crin naranja brillante, de las hembras había dos pegasos, una de color celeste con crin arcoíris y otra de color amarillo claro con crin rosa pálido, tres ponies de tierra, una de color ámbar naranja con crin amarillo canario con un sombrero parecido al mío, solo que mas claro, otra de color rosa con crin rosa magenta, y otra de color fucsia moderado con crin rosa claro y rosa grisáceo, una unicornio blanca con crin índigo, y una alicornio color lavanda con crin azul oscuro con una franja purpura y otra roja, al parecer eran los conocidos más cercanos de las potrillas.

-Applebloom, gracias a Celestia que estas bien-Corrió a abrasarla la pony naranja.

-Sweetie Belle, no vuelvas a asustarme así-Dijo la unicornio blanca también a abrasarla.

-Se puede saber que estaban haciendo solas en el bosque Everfree-Dijo la pegaso color celeste abrasando a Scootaloo.

-Habíamos ido a ver a Zecora, pero no se encontraba, y al regresar nos ataco una jauría de lobos de madera, por lo que intentamos escapar, pero nos habían atrapado, por suerte aparecieron ellos y nos salvaron-Dijo Applebloom señalándome a mí y a Timber.

-Además fue tocado por la planta de Broma venenosa para sacarnos de ahí-Dijo algo cabizbaja Scootaloo.

-¿Es eso cierto?-Dijo la pony naranja

-Si… pero no se preocupen por eso, además conozco la cura para los efectos de esa planta-Conteste sonriendo-Además me comprometí con sacarlas de ahí sanas y salvas, y yo no rompo mis promesas-

-Muchísimas gracias-Contesto todo el grupo.

-No hay de qué, y ahora si me disculpan necesito ir a conseguir ingredientes para poder curarme del veneno-Dije a punto de adentrarme de nuevo al bosque.

-Espera, no tienes por qué hacerlo, en el spa del pueblo hacen la cura para el veneno-Contesto la pony blanca.

-Bueno, eso facilita las cosas, por cierto, soy Gale Frost-Dije, luego mire a Timber-Y el es Timber-

-Un gusto, yo soy Twilight Sparkle-Contesto la alicornio lavanda.

-Yo soy Applejack-Dijo la pony naranja-y el grandulón rojo y callado es Big Macintosh-Dijo apuntando al pony rojo-y somos hermanos de Applebloom-

-Soy Rarity, encantada, y nuevamente gracias por salvar a mi hermanita-Dijo la unicornio blanca abrazando a Sweetie Belle.

-Em… yo soy Fluttershy-Dijo la pegaso amarilla, algo encogida.

-Yo soy Rainbow Dash, y soy algo así como la hermana mayor de Scootaloo-Dijo la pegaso celeste.

-Y yo soy ¡PINKIE PIE!, Pero puedes llamarme Pinkie-Dijo saltando la poni rosada.

-Y yo soy Cheerilee, maestra de estas potrillas-Contesto una pony.

-Bien, déjanos llevarte al spa, ya que parece que eres nuevo aquí-

Contesto Applejack tomándome de la pesuña para que la siguiera, en ese instante sentí como si se me parara el corazón, pero seguramente sería por que todavía me encontraba exaltado por todo lo que pasamos hace poco, pero tampoco podía entender por qué me la pase viendo solamente a ella, pero de seguro será porque no se relacionarme bien ya que no hablo mucho con otros ponies-Digamos que no soy muy sociable-De todos modos, el pueblo parecía ser agradable en cierta forma, quizás al fin encontré lo que busque durante tanto tiempo.

Continuara…

Bueno, este es el segundo capítulo, espero que les guste, y para aclarar el por qué el otro capítulo fue tan corto fue porque era una pequeña introducción a la historia, bueno, sin más que decir, cuídense y que estén bien.


	3. 03-No serás molestia

03.-No serás molestia

Iba en dirección al Spa donde me habían dicho que tenían la cura de la planta de broma, guiándome, me acompañaba el grupo de ponies que me encontré en la salida del bosque, los cuales parecían ser muy amigables, sin contar que habían de diferentes personalidades, callados, tímidos, alegres, etc. Aunque yo me mantenía en silencio, ya que en mi viaje nunca socialice con nadie, y nada mas hablaba con algún pony para pedir direcciones, comprar alimento o rentar una habitación de hotel, nada más, ellos solo hablaban entre ellos y las potrillas, pero les llamaba la atención que me quedara callado.

-¿Que te ocurre, te sientes mal? –Pregunto Applejack.

-¿Eh?... No, es solo que no soy muy sociable –Conteste tratando dar una sonrisa.

-Debe ser porque te la has pasado viajando –Menciono Applebloom.

-¿Qué? –Pregunto Rainbow.

-Lo que ocurre es que he estado viajando constantemente por Equestria –Conteste algo melancólico- por lo que no he hablado mucho con otros ponies más que para comprar alimento, consultar direcciones y cuando rento una habitación de hotel-

-¿Y por qué te la pasas viajando? –Me pregunto Twilight.

-Ando en busca de un sitio al que pertenezca, un hogar –Dije melancólico- Verán, a donde vivía se me hacía imposible vivir, tenía problemas de sueño, falta de energía y animo, y me sentía incomodo constantemente, sentía que hay no pertenecía, y ningún psicólogo ni medico me pudo ayudar, por lo que decidí emprender este viaje, pero hasta el momento no he tenido éxito-

-¿Y no te sientes así en Ponyville? –Pregunto Pinkie Pie.

-No sabría decirte, generalmente estos problemas surgen a los dos días desde que llego a una ciudad –Conteste mirando al cielo.

-Bueno, espero que encuentres ese sitio aquí, ya que se puede ver que eres alguien agradable –Dijo sonriente Applejack

-Por cierto, ¿cómo es que conseguiste un lobo de madera como mascota? –Pregunto curiosa Fluttershy.

-Yo no lo considero como mascota sino como compañero –Dije acariciando a Timber- Lo encontré en uno de mis múltiples viajes al bosque Everfree, era solo un cachorro, solitario e indefenso, por lo que decidí cuidarlo, y cuando creció no se quiso despegar de mi, y debo decir que yo también me encariñe con el-

-¿Y cuál es tu talento?, puedo ver que tu Cutie Mark es un copo de nieve, ¿pero cual es? –Pregunto Twilight.

-Es magia, pero magia de hielo, conozco un sinfín de hechizos de hielo, también tengo de oficio hacer algunos copos de nieve para el invierno, a partir del hielo que genero –Conteste.

En eso genero una flor con forma de copo de nieve, la cual se la di a Applejack, no sé porque, ya que fue un reflejo casi involuntario. Después de toda esa charla, llegamos al Spa, en el cual pedí el antídoto para la broma venenosa, el cual era un baño de hierbas, aunque me pagaron el tratamiento, pese a que insistí en pagarlo yo, me dejaron pasar y me di el baño como de diez minutos, cuando termine, me dispuse a buscar un hotel donde quedarme.

-Bueno, será mejor que busque algún sitio donde quedarme hoy, o tendré que dormir bajo las estrellas como lo hago frecuentemente –Conteste soltando una risilla.

-¿No que pasabas la noche en hoteles? –Pregunto Applejack.

-Solo digamos que no siempre conseguía habitación –Conteste sonriendo.

-Bueno, te aseguro que esta vez no dormirás a la intemperie –Contesto alegremente Applejack.

-Eso espero, aunque estoy acostumbrado jeje –Dije mirando al cielo.

En eso me quede solo con Applejack, ya que las demás se tuvieron que ir a hacer diferentes labores, por lo que Applejack me llevo al único hotel que había en el pueblo, el cual se encontraba algo lejos, cosa que nos permitió charlar para así conocernos mejor, de esta forma descubrí que ella es una granjera de una granja de manzanas, llamada Sweet Apple Acres, la cual me menciono que pertenecía a su familia desde hace mucho tiempo, una vez llegamos al hotel, me dispuse a hablar en recepción para rentar una habitación.

-Hola, quería saber si de casualidad habría alguna habitación disponible para hoy –Le pregunte a la recepcionista.

-Lo lamentamos, pero de momento no tenemos cupo hasta dos días más –Me contesto la recepcionista.

-OK, gracias de todos modos –En eso salí del hotel donde estaba esperándome Applejack- Ta parece que si dormiré bajo las estrellas-

-Claro que no, te dije que no dormirías a la intemperie y yo no soy una mentirosa, vas dormir en Sweet Apple Acres con nosotros –Contesto Applejack alegremente.

-No en cerio, no quiero ser una molestia –Dije intentado rechazar la oferta.

-Lo siento, pero ya está decidido, te vienes con nosotros, además, no permitiré que el salvador de mi hermana duerma a la intemperie, además la granja es lo suficientemente grande –Dijo dándome una cálida sonrisa, la que me prohibió rechazar.

-Está bien, iré a dormir con ustedes –Dije suspirando.

-Bien, una vez resuelto eso, permíteme presentarte el pueblo –Dijo dándome una enorme sonrisa.

-Gracias, pero está bien, además seguro tienes cosas que hacer y no quiero molestarte –Dije otra vez intentando rechazar la oferta.

-No hay problema, además, ya tenemos lista la cosecha de hoy –Dijo otra vez sonriendo.

-Bueno, bueno, está bien, si insistes –Conteste con una sonrisa.

En eso comenzamos a caminar, aunque intente rechazar sus ofertas, no es que me caiga mal, al contrario, es la que más me agrada, solo que no me gusta molestar a los demás, pero debo admitir que me gusta estar con ella, tal vez así se siente cando tienes una amiga, ya que nunca había tenido una. Ella me mostro el parque, la biblioteca, donde vivía Twilight, la escuela, la alcaldía, la pastelería Sugar Cup Corner, donde vivía Pinkie, la Boutique Carrusel, donde vivía Rarity, el hospital y la estación de trenes, también me menciono que Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy Vivian a las afueras de Ponyville, luego me llevo a Sweet Apple Acres, que también se encontraba algo apartado del pueblo, donde en el camino se podían contemplar un gran número de manzanos, era un camino algo largo antes de llegar a la entrada de la granja, donde pude ver a Big Mac entrando unas cestas llenas de manzanas al granero, también se encontraba un pony anciana, la cual parecía ser la abuela de los tres, quien se encontraba descansando en una mecedora.

-Abuela Smith, despierte, tenemos visitas –Dijo despertando a la anciana.

-¿Qué?, ¿cómo?, ¿cuándo? ,¿donde? –Dijo exaltada la anciana al despertar, luego me mira fijamente- Oooh, tú debes ser el que salvo a mi nieta mas pequeña-

-Ehm… si, soy yo jeje –Dije rascándome la cabeza.

-No sabes lo agradecida que estoy contigo, simplemente gracias por salvar a mi pequeña y a sus amigas, simplemente muchas gracias –Dijo sonriendo la anciana.

-No fue nada, y lo haría de nuevo si es necesario –Dije dando una sonrisa

-Cualquier cosa que necesites solo pídela –Dijo la anciana.

-De hecho abuela, el va a dormir aquí, no pudo alquilar hotel y no quería que durmiera en la calle –Dijo Applejack.

-Vamos Applejack, te lo dije, no es necesario –Dije algo avergonzado- Ya te dije que estoy acostumbrado a dormir bajo las estrellas, Timber y yo estaremos bien

-No te preocupes muchacho, no será molestia, y tu compañero puede dormir en el granero, aunque no me llevo muy bien con los lobos de madera, pero puedo ver que es un buen chico –Dijo acariciando a Timber.

-Está bien, gracias por su hospitalidad –Dije aceptando la oferta, no pude convencer a una, menos a dos- Pero, ¿seria mucha molestia que los ayude mientras me hospede aquí?, ya que no me gusta ser una molestia, y por lo menos ayudarles me permitirá relajarme un poco-

-No es necesario, no serás una molest… -Dijo hasta que su abuela le interrumpió.

-Si te hace sentir mejor, adelante jovencito, puedes ayudar a Applejack con sus labores –Me dijo sonriendo.

-Pero abuela, no es necesario –Dijo algo exaltada, después se dirigió a mi- Y tu no tienes que hacer esto, enserio no eres una molestia-

-Pero es la única forma que me sienta cómodo al quedarme aquí, no me gustaría quedarme aquí sin hacer nada, y estoy seguro que tu también harías lo mismo en mi caso –Dije mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Suspira- Esta bien, admito cuando me derrotan, ven acompáñame –Dijo con un tono algo molesto, creo que metí la pata.

Estuvimos caminando un buen tramo hasta llegar al campo donde habían varias cestas llenas de manzanas, las cuales teníamos que llevar hasta el granero, yo podía llevar 5 cestas, Applejack 4 y Timber 2, aunque nunca salió un una sola palabra en todo este momento, se sentía un silencio incomodo, sabía que había hecho algo malo, era necesario disculparme.

-Escúchame Applejack, lamento haber insistido, no debí haber dicho nada, por favor perdóname –Dije cabizbajo.

-No, es que… -Suspira- No tienes que disculparte, solo es que no me agrada mucho que me ayuden, aun cuando necesito ayuda, es todo-

-Pero pese a todo no debí haber insistido, pero me sentía mal el quedare sin siquiera ayudar, simplemente no podía, pero no debí insistir, lo siento –Dije cabizbajo.

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada, mejor dejemos que nada paso OK –Dijo sonriendo y guiñándome el ojo- Además si me sirvió tu ayuda-

-En ese caso, me alegra haberte ayudado –Dije regresándole la sonrisa.

-Bueno, será mejor que continuemos con el trabajo –Dijo cargando mas cestas.

En eso continuamos trabajando, seguimos hasta que terminamos, y luego entramos a la casa para cenar, después de todo se fueron a acostar, yo iba a dormir en un sofá que había, que de por cierto, era mucho mas cómodo que dormir en el suelo, por mi cabeza me rondaba el pensamiento de que si me podría quedar aquí, en Ponyville, donde hice varios amigos, pero eso se verá mañana, el sueño y el cansancio me estaban ganando, me iba quedando dormido. Me desperté en el suelo, ya que había rodado y me había caído del sofá, era temprano, se podía ver el sol entrando por la ventana, pero eso no fue lo que me llamo la atención, lo que llamo m atención fue que recupere toda mi energía, cosa que casi nunca había ocurrido, tal vez al fin lo encontré, un sitio donde vivir, pero debía asegurarme, no quería darme falsas esperanzas, en eso bajan Applejack y Big Mac, quienes solo soltaron una risilla al verme en el suelo.

-Parece que tuviste un buen aterrizaje –Dijo Big Mac entre risas.

-Ya déjalo Big Mac –Dijo también entre risas- ¿Dormiste bien?-

-Sí, solo algo movido el despertar jeje –Dije rascándome la cabeza.

-Bueno, es hora de desayunar, ¿nos acompañas? –Dijo sonriente Applejack ayudándome a levantarme.

-Por supuesto, si no es molestia, claro –Dije ya de pie.

-Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no eres una molestia –Dijo guiñándome el ojo.

-Cierto jeje –Dije sonriendo y rascándome la cabeza.

-Bueno, ¿vas a dejar que te ayude en la cosecha de la mañana? –Dijo Big Mac.

-No entiendo porque me ayuda solo a mí, pero bueno –Dijo Applejack.

-Bueno, será mejor que despierte a Applebloom y a la Abuela Smith para que bajen desayunar –Dijo Big Mac volviendo a subir las escaleras.

-Bueno, ¿me acompañas a hacer el desayuno? –Dijo sonriendo Applejack.

-Está bien –Dije también sonriendo.

En eso fuimos a la cocina, yo solo la ayude a cocinar, pasándole ingredientes, cosiendo algunas cosas y arreglando la mesa, después bajo el resto y comenzamos a desayunar, una vez terminamos nos fuimos a cosechar, aunque Applebloom se fue a la escuela y la abuela Smith se quedo en la casa, Big Mac se fue hacia el campo oeste y Applejack y yo nos iríamos al sureste, Timber se quedo jugando con la perra mascota de Applejack, Winona, cuando llegamos comenzamos a cosechar los arboles dándoles una patada para botar las manzanas, aunque Applejack cosechaba más que yo, pero después le fui tomando el ritmo, seguimos así hasta mediodía, después regresamos a almorzar y después nos dirigimos al pueblo para encontrarnos con las demás.

-¿Sabes?, eres alguien muy agradable y colaborador –Dijo Applejack.

-Gracias, debo decir lo mismo de ti –Dije algo sonrojado.

-¿Qué tal una carrera? –Dijo desafiante- El ultimo que llega será un huevo podrido-

-Me parece bien –Conteste preparándome para correr.

En eso comenzamos a correr, ella era muy rápida, pero me las arreglaba para seguirle el ritmo, seguí así hasta llegar a estar al lado de ella, viendo quien llegaba primero, cuando nos acercamos al pueblo, nosotros andábamos cabeza con cabeza, aunque ella cada vez iba tomando terreno, era muy rápida, y no solo eso, sino que también fuerte, simplemente era una pony increíble.

Continuara…

Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado del cap, y perdonen la tardanza, pero ando en época de exámenes, mas adelante tendré tiempo suficiente para poder publicar, espero que comprenda, sin nada más que decir, cuídense y que estén bien, adiós


End file.
